


Pumpkin of Love

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fic-Tac-Toe, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Their pumpkin exchange is less than successful.





	Pumpkin of Love

Elena couldn't help the disappointment she felt when she peered inside the plastic pumpkin to find nothing but candy corn. "Oh," she breathed, limping back in her seat, a pout threatening to emerge. 

"You hate it. You absolutely hate it," Mithian said, taking away the pumpkin precariously balanced on Elena's legs. Elena took it back immediately. 

"No, I don't. Let's just say I'm not a candy corn enthusiast," she said, feeling remorse at the way Mithian's eyes lost a little bit of that light Elena adored. "I liked it, I swear I did. You gave it to me, it's full of love." 

Mithian gave her a dubious look, but let Elena press small kisses to her face nonetheless, finally smiling. "You always get what you want, don't you?" 

Elena shrugged, hugging the pumpkin to her chest. "Mith, do you think, maybe next year we could clarify that the pumpkins we exchange should be full of chocolate?" 

Mithian rolled her eyes.


End file.
